


Simple Gifts of Simple Joys

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Bonding, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fun, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Instead of posting a video of Poyta for his Instagram, Yuri spends an adorable afternoon with his cat.





	Simple Gifts of Simple Joys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/gifts).



> After watching some cat videos, I've come to understand the joy behind owning a cat.

“Poyta, can I shake your paw?”

Phone balanced in one hand, Yuri extended his free hand towards his beloved feline. Poyta’s ear twitched and she meowed. A tiny squeak that fluttered Yuri’s heart, but the youth had to control himself. All he needed was a simple recording for Instagram and he could cuddle with Poyta for the rest of the afternoon. Not a bad deal, but Poyta did everything but lift her paw. She buried herself under a fleece blanket and tunneled around. A little bump that moved around in circles across the floor before she curled around Yuri’s feet.

Yuri lowered his phone, slightly. “Jeez, I wonder where Poyta is.”

Under the fleece, Poyta’s ears twitched as Yuri lifted couch cushions and inspected over magazines. His toes tickled into Poyta’s fur and she purred. And then, Yuri picked up the blanket and Poyta sprung back up the couch and nestled in Yuri’s arms. Standing up on her hind legs, she bopped Yuri’s cheek with her forehead before draping her front legs over his shoulder. She found her cozy spot, and Yuri felt the hammer of betrayal hovering over his head.

If he moved Poyta, the trust between would be broken. But if he didn’t move Poyta, he wouldn’t get his recording for Instagram. Did Instagram mean more than Poyta’s love and acceptance.  _ Heck no. _ Yuri tossed his phone to the other side of the couch, and he cuddled with Poyta because that was what she wanted. When she nuzzled her cheek against Yuri’s, Yuri nuzzled back. When Poyta raised her paw for a bump, Yuri bumped back with his fist. When Poyta clung to the front of Yuri’s shirt, Yuri cradled her dearly when he scooted across the couch to fetch a little squeaky toy.

Poyta’s favorite toy:  _ Mr. Carrot! _

The smiling carrot squeaked and squealed in Yuri’s hand, and Poyta lifted her head. Eyes following Mr. Carrot when Yuri moved it around before throwing it across the living room. Like a skater, Poyta leapt and twirled in midair before landing cleanly on the coffee table. Leaning half of her body off the edge, Poyta reached for Mr. Carrot with her little paws. The toy was barely an inch out of her grasp, but Poyta continued to reach. Neither scooting up or landing on the floor to grab it. She just laid on the coffee table, stretching in hopes that her paws would one day reach Mr. Carrot.

Yuri slid onto the floor and lifted Mr. Carrot so that Poyta could hold it. She mewed her gratitude and snuggled Mr. Carrot against herself. Biting into the carrot so that it could squeak and it made her tail wag. Eventually, Poyta ditched Mr. Carrot and decided to lay on her back. Her front paws over her head, and Yuri carefully held her paws and moved them around. He made Poyta clap, he made her do peek-a-boos and that got her interested, and Yuri held up his hand for Poyta to high-five him. She bopped it with her nose before rolling off the coffee table. Yuri caught her before she fell.

“You know, Poyta. Heroes get rewards for saving a life.”

Poyta tilted her head to the side.

“Can I hold your paw?” Yuri asked.

Poyta raised one of her paws, and Yuri shook it. Poyta raised her other paw, and Yuri shook that too.


End file.
